Passing the torch
by Hiei obsessed
Summary: The spirit detectives are all grown and have kids of their own. What happens when Koenma sends the teens on a dangerous mission that will change their lives forever? What happens when they get home and are told a surprising secret about one of their own?
1. Their First Mission

Passing the Torch: Ch 1: Their First Mission  
  
A/N ok here we go look at the end for an IMPORTANT Note from me. I'm gonna try to put lots of fluff in this while keeping to the plot as well. I'm really sry for all the repost... I have to keep changing things for them to let me put it up.... Truly sry... I'll get the 2nd ch up when I'm done retyping it

* * *

"Leiko, Wait up!" Rei Yelled, Slamming her locker and grabbing her bag.  
  
"Hurry Up. You're slower than Kazuma." She said jokingly.  
  
"Where's Tami?" Rei asked.  
  
"With Kane, Where else?" Nami said. "And Yasuo's with Taro as always."  
  
"Do you get any time alone together?" Rei asked.  
  
"Leiko and I separate them on Thursday Nights. We take them to separate ends of town for dates." Nami Replied.  
  
Just then Haku walked next to Rei and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Tami and Kane are going to study at our house." He said after kissing her on the check.  
  
"That means we have the house to ourselves."  
  
"Well you guys, we gotta fly," Nami Said.  
  
"Yeah. See ya!" Leiko added.  
  
"Bye." Rei and Haku said in unison.  
  
On the way home Rei told Haku about the math test she aced thanks to their study dates. When they reached Rei's house they grabbed a snack and went to her room. Rei changed out of her uniform and into something more comfortable. She wore a spaghetti string top and a tight pair of black shorts. Haku smiled when he saw this. They both sat cross-legged on the bed. Rei was working on math while Haku tried to concentrate on English. Every few minutes his eyes would travel to Rei who was leaning over her book, leaving he chest more exposed than normal.  
  
"Done." She said  
  
"Me too." He lied, closing the book. "What next?"  
  
"How about we relax?" she suggested, crawling across the bed and sitting in his lap.  
  
Haku wrapped his hands around her stomach and put his head on her shoulder. He loved the smell of her hair. It was intoxicating. He started kissing her neck. She loved when he held her like this. They sat like this for about 10 minutes before going back to homework. They got done about 9 and got a call from Leiko saying that Yusuke and Kuwabara weren't home.  
  
""Do you think Koenma called them for a mission?" Rei asked  
  
"I'm guessing that's it, but if it is I wouldn't expect your parents home either."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks for the info Leiko." She said hanging up the phone.  
  
Just then Tami and Kane walked in the door. Rei Told them about the phone call and Tami and Haku decided to spend the night with their friends because their parents wouldn't be home either. The boys fell right asleep in Kane's room, but the girls sat up and talked about their suspicions.

* * *

The next day, Leiko told them Keiko and Yukina never came home from work the night before. This is when they really started to worry. In the Middle of 3rd Period, they all got called down to the principle's office. Botan was waiting there for them.  
  
"What's up mom?" Rei asked.  
  
"We have to go see your uncle in the hospital."  
  
This of course meant That Koenma wanted to see them. After they left school and headed for Genkai's temple, Nami started to ask Questions.  
  
"Where's my mom and why does that toddler want us this time?"  
  
"Your moms are at the temple and you'll find out what he wants when we get there."  
  
Sure enough, everyone was there, including Koenma, in his teenage form. As soon as they all got seated, Koenma started.  
  
"I have brought you here to give you your first mission."  
  
"What kind of mission?" Leiko asked.  
  
"I was getting to that. Years ago your parents fought in a thing called the Dark Tournament. They won and saved the world in the process. The people who put the tournament together were killed, but a new group of crime lords have arranged to have a similar tournament and you will be fighting."  
  
"All of us?" Yasuo asked  
  
"No you and Nami will be on a side mission while you're there. You will be under cover as the kids of another group. Your parents know them well. You will learn more about your task as the tournament approaches. You will have 3 months to prepare yourselves."  
  
"Does this mean I don't have to go to school?" Taro asked.  
  
"I will be home schooling all of you. You will have school for 3 hours, eat lunch then train." Keiko said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"No fair." Yasuo complained.  
  
"Tough!"

* * *

A/n: Ok so how'd I do? I'm mad cuz this story has been taken off 2 times now... oh well....  
  
A/N: Ok I got my story taken off for making the descriptions a chapter so I am making them an author's note... they can't take it off for that!!!!! They even said to put this kind of stuff in an A/N at the end of the chapter so if they take it off I'll be ticked!!!!!  
  
Passing the Torch Character Descriptions:  
  
Ok peeps. I have been working on this one for a while. I have Pictures Of all the New Kids. I will put up the Reikai Tantei's Kids descriptions up First. It will be a while before I get the pics up cuz our scanner needs a new bulb. Well I guess I'll get to it then. Oh and their ages are like they would be today. I'm not gonna mention Birthdays in the Story cuz it will move faster than real time.  
  
Kanu: Hiei's wife.  
  
age: 130  
  
Description: She has Black Hair with Red streaks and she has her bangs like  
  
Suzaku's only one Black and the other is red. She is 5'3", Skinny and loves  
  
to wear Black and Red.  
  
Info: Fire apparition. She is a bit reserved, not as much as Hiei tough. She Likes to hang out with the gang, especially the girls.  
  
Tami: Daughter of Hiei and Kanu  
  
Age: 16 Birthday: March 14  
  
Description: Red Eyes, long black Hair with White streaks. She is 5'6" and wears Black and blue. She is like her mother. Not too reserved but she has an attitude at times. She enjoys spending time with Kane and training with her father.  
  
Haku: Son of Hiei and Kanu  
  
Age: 16 Birthday: March 14  
  
Description: Tami's twin. His hair is like Hiei's only Black and Red. He is  
  
5'7". He also wears Black and Blue. He is Quiet but only when he wants to be. He doesn't have much of a temper. His favorite past time is being with Rei.  
  
Kane Minamono: Son of Kurama and Boton  
  
Age: 16 Birthday: June 17  
  
Description: Hair like his mother's only short. purple eyes. Blue hair. 5'8". Likes Fighting and School.  
  
Rei Minamono: Daughter of Kurama and Boton  
  
Age: 15 Birthday: April 7  
  
Description: He hair is a lot like her dad's. She has green eyes, and red hair. She looks like Botan otherwise. 5'6". Loves to fight and garden.  
  
Taro Kuwabara: Son of Kazuma and Yukina.  
  
Age: 16 Birthday: February 22  
  
Description: He has weird Blue Hair. It looks normal except he has this one wide strand of hair that is always in his face. Normal length. Red Eyes. 5'9". Wears long sleeve shirts and Jeans most of the time.  
  
Nami Kuwabara: Daughter of Kazuma and Yukina  
  
Age: 16 Birthday: February 22  
  
Description: A mini Yukina. Acts and looks like her, except she likes to fight. 5'5" and red eyes. She got Kuwabara's love for Kittens too... she once  
  
beat up a kid for telling her kittens weren't cute.  
  
Yasuo Urameshi: Yusuke and Keiko's son  
  
Age: 17 Birthday: January 7  
  
Description: Mini Yusuke is every way, except, he does well in school. He still hates it though. 5'8" Black hair. Wears jeans and T-shirts Usually. Slacker like Yusuke.  
  
Leiko Urameshi: Yusuke and Keiko's Daughter  
  
Age 17 Birthday: January 7  
  
Description: Long black Hair, green eyes. Looks like Yusuke a bit. 5'8". Hates school but she gets straight A's. She has a bad attitude. Worse than Yusuke's at times.  
  
Well that ends the descriptions for now.... The rest I will put the rest of the descriptions in the story but I'm not gonna describe 8 kids in the middle of the story.... I find it boring to read and write... well I guess that's it for now... please R&R 


	2. Crazy House Guests and Confusing mission...

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. I only own the characters I created. When I introduce someone else's character I will let you know.

A/N: ok now I'm really mad… my computer has been screwing up and I was half done typing this chapter, and it dumped it!!!! This is a long chapter too… **sigh** I swear my computer is out to get me. **looks to left and right** Oh well… This chapter is chaotic… it's mainly humor. I needed something funny to happen sooooo…. Here goes… oh and I apologize if the deviders aren't working…

**Passing the Torch Ch 2: **Chaotic House Guests and Confusing Mission Details

They finished out that week of school, spending as much time with their other friends as they could. It was Friday night and they were all over at Kurama's for their weekly get together. They were sitting in the living room talking when they heard the doorbell ring. Kurama got the door and when he came back he was followed by 4 men with suitcases. When they entered the living room Yusuke immediately got up to greet them.

"Hey you guys."

"Urameshi! 'Ow ya doin' mate?" One man asked. He was tall, Built, and reeked for alcohol.

"Fine. You haven't changed much. Same ol' drunk you were the last time I saw you."

"You haven't changed much either." Another one said. This one had weird red hair and an Irish accent.

"Jin! How's life been treating ya?"

"Great! The wind in this area's incredible! I could fly around all day in these conditions. My ears are even pointy."

Yusuke laughed.

"I love what you've done with the garden Kurama." The blue hair man said.

Kurama laughed at this comment. "Thank you Touya."

"Still playing with your toys Rinku?" Kuwabara asked the remaining man.

"They beat you didn't they?" He replied. This guy was tall, skinny, and he wore a baseball cap.

"You're the only one who's changed, in looks anyway."

"Little bugger shot up like a weed."

"Dad, who are the people?" Yasuo asked.

"these are the guys you and Nami will be staying with at the tournament. Chu, Jin,Touya and Rinku fought us when we were in the tournament. They will be helping us train you."

"Aren't there supposed to be 6 members on a team?" Tami asked.

"Yes. The other two are shopping. They uh, stole my wallet." Touya said.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Speak of the devil." Jin said in a serious tone.

When Kurama returned from getting the door he was followed by 2 teenage girls. They had their hands full of bags. They introduced themselves as Kara and Yuki. Yuki threw a wallet at Touya.

"Thanks Daddy! Now I have some decent clothes to fight in."

Touya rolled his eyes. "Teenagers."

Kara went over and leaned on Jin. "So what we doin' here pops?" She didn't have an accent but she talked just as fast as Jin.

"We will be staying with Urameshi until the tournament. Yasuo and Nami over there will be staying with us during the fights. They are working undercover for Koenma." Jin said filling his daughter in on the previously talked about events.

"Where will we be?" Yuki asked.

Kurama spoke up. "You and your father will be staying here. Rinku and Chu will be with Kuwabara."

"Ok so how are we supposed to train if we are all spread out like this?" Leiko asked, a bit annoyed with having to share her room. She didn't like sharing. It was bad enough she had to shear her birthday with her brother.

"We will all meet here everyday for school and training. Kurama's house has a big back yard." Yusuke answered.

"Yes, just don't trample the roses." Kurama said.

They all laughed at that except for Hiei who gave his usual "Hn.".

* * *

The first night was interesting to say the least. At Yusuke's house, Leiko got mad at Yasuo for borrowing a pair of her boxers (she's a tomboy) so she blew up his pillow with her spirit gun. Yasuo blamed it on PMS and almost got shot himself. They called a truce after no one in the house had pillows. They borrowed pillows from the Kuwabara house and finally settled down.

"Do you and Yasuo always fight like that?" Kara asked Leiko as she climbed into her futon.

"Most of the time, but deep down we really love each other." She replied with a smile.

"Me and Yuki fight like that too sometimes. We are together most of the time. Too much togetherness can be a bad thing."

"You can say that again."

They both laughed.

At Kazuma's house things were equally interesting. Chu was drunk like normal and kept falling into things. Yasuo had snuck over to be with Nami and taro caught them making out on Nami's bed. Yasuo said he came over for some pillows. Taro threw a bag of them at him and told him to go home. (He's very protective of Nami.) After Chu passed out things calmed down a bit.

At Kurama's place things were ok until Rei and Kane started arguing over what to watch on TV. The fight was quickly settled when Rei started to get mad. Her hair was flying all over the place and she had turned into her demon form. Kane gladly gave her the remote after that. Yuki accidentally froze the room when she saw her favorite guy on the TV. After that they decided to go to bed.

Haku was spying on Rei from the tree between their houses as he did every night. He could sit in that tree and stare at her for hours. Often times he fell asleep in the tree. His sister would wake him up at 1:00 when she got up to go to the bathroom. At that time she would check on Kane to make sure he was sleeping soundly. They had done this since they were 10. It was almost a ritual.

* * *

Training was harsh and so was the schooling. It was the first time any of them had been glad to see an early bedtime. Sunday they split up to work on certain powers. Taro and Nami worked with Touya to strengthen their Ice powers. Leiko and Yasuo worked with Chu to learn better control of their spirit energy and learn things their dad didn't know. Rei and Kane worked with Rinku on manipulation. He used his Serpent Yo-Yos and they used their plants. Jin worked with Haku and Tami perfecting their defense. They worked like this for a month, training all together twice a week. At the end of that month, Koenma called a meeting at Genkai's shrine.

"Let me first say, I'm impressed with the training you have been doing." Koenma started.

"How'd you know about our training?" Tami asked.

"I can see all from my castle. I see everything that you do 24/7." He replied.

"You pervert! You mean you can see us taking showers?" She yelled, obviously aggravated.

"I could, but I'm not evil. I only spy on you when I have a good reason. I did the same thing when your parents were growing up."

"Hold on just a minute." Yusuke interrupted. "You mean you were watching me make a fool of myself?"

"Yes. In fact, I still have the video of the night you spent in the forest while rescuing Yukina. If I remember correctly, Yusuke was having a dream. In it, he was getting smacked around by Keiko. The only reason I know this is half the night he was telling Keiko to hit him then yelling about it."

"Yes. It was very hard to sleep with all that noise." Hiei added.

"What, you were there too?" Yusuke asked puzzled.

"Of course you fool. I was sleeping in the tree above you three."

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand. I need you to listen closely. You will be up against some of the toughest demons you have ever seen. You will need to train harder than ever before. This means harnessing new techniques. I have given you all a special ability. The adults know what they are and will explain them later. My time here is short. I'm ultra busy. Nami, Yasuo, I will give you the information we have on your case now. A demon has been collecting pieces of an ancient artifact. The artifact is ultra powerful. There are 5 pieces to it. Once it is put together, it will grant immortality to the one who completes it. Along with immortality it grants immense spiritual power. The demon already has 3 pieces. Another piece is in the hands of a female kitsune/wolf demon. Thankfully, that piece is being kept from evil. Unfortunately, our criminal has found out where the 4th piece is being kept. The kitsune/wolf demon will be fighting in the tournament. Your job will be to retrieve the first 3 pieces and protect the forth."

"You said there were 5 pieces. Where's the 5th one?"

"We are unsure of its whereabouts at this moment."

There was a long pause, then a gasp.

"I know where it is!" Kurama said.

A/N: well there's Ch 2…. Where is the 5th piece? You'll have to read to find out… sry I had to do it… I had to end somewhere…. and it just seemed like a good place… well let me know what you think


	3. Final Preparations for the Tournament of...

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not … I repeat I DO NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, I wouldn't be poor and I would own everything anime I could…

A/N: ok people… this is annoying… it got taken off a 2nd time **sigh** oh well…. I just hope they decide to be nice and keep it up this time well read the title… it says it all…. 

Ch 3: Final Preparations for the Tournament of a Life Time.

**Recap**

"You said there were 5 pieces. Where's the 5th one?"

"We are unsure of its whereabouts at this moment."

There was a long pause, then a gasp.

"I know where it is!" Kurama said.

* * *

"It's safe, I assure you. I will retrieve it but not until we get the other pieces out of evil hands." Kurama informed them.

"Very well. I trust your judgment Kurama. I must leave now." Koenma said as he left.

"Well that was interesting." Yasuo said. "So what are these new powers?"

Nami and Yasuo were in Nami's bedroom. Nami was sitting next to Yasuo with her head on his chest.

"Yasuo?"

"Hmmmmm?"

"What if we can't do it?"

"Do what?"

"Get the pieces back. What if one of us gets killed?"

Yasuo put his finger to her lips.

"Don't talk like that. "He said sweetly. "Everything will be fine. You'll see."

Nami smiled. "I hope so."

"I won't let anything happen to either of us." He said as he lowered his head and tenderly met her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

The training intensified. They had new powers to master and they had only 2 months to do it in. They also had their studies to worry about. Being a teenage demon was hard. They no longer had time for dates, TV, computer, or the phone. They spent their time studding, training and sleeping. Training was usually fun, but having to do something really takes the fun out of it. The one thing they all still enjoyed was their weekly dinner at Kurama's. it was the one time they could unwind, relax, and get to know their house guest a little better.

"So Kara, Yuki, how do you like it here?"

"Love it!"

"MALLS!" Kara yelled. "Uh, sorry. I'm a bit hyper."

They all laughed.

"You may like it, but my wallet doesn't." Jin stated.

"Oh come on dad. It's not that bad."

"You think you got problems. Try having two teenagers!" Yusuke said

"Yes. It does seem like it's a bit more hectic." Touya agreed.

"It's partially your fault." Haku said. "You are the ones training us all the time so we ruin our clothes. It's not like we can run around naked all the time."

The girls giggled at the thought of their guys running around in the buff.

"What's so funny?" Taro asked.

"Nothing!" they said in unison before breaking out in uncontrollable laughter.

"Wow! Can anyone say mood swings?" Yasuo said.

A pillow flew at his head but he dodged and it hit Kane.

"Hey!" Kane said throwing the pillow and hitting Yasuo.

"Why'd you hit me?" Yasuo asked.

"Because you ducked."

Suddenly, Haku and Taro got hit with pillows too. The girls were laughing. They started a pillow fight.

"Awww look. They're flirting!" Yusuke said.

All the dads laughed, before getting bombarded with pillows. This went on until they were all exhausted.

"Why don't you all stay here tonight?" Kurama offered. "No need for useless travel. We'll all be back here in the morning anyway."

"That's right, we only have one month of training left." Kuwabara pointed out.

"Hey! Doofus boy can do math!" Yusuke laughed.

"Shut it Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled.

"SHHHH!" Keiko scolded. "The kids are sleeping."

"Can we trust them down here by themselves?" Yukina asked.

"I'll stay down here." Rinku said.

"Thanks Rinku." Kanu said getting up. "Let's go Hiei. We can go home. We're only next door."

"Hn. Whatever."

"We'll have the house to our selves."

Hiei got up immediately after hearing this.

"Bye guys!" Kanu said walking out the door.

* * *

The last month was spent perfecting defense and finding new ways to use their new powers. Koenma called them for one more meeting before they were to leave.

"From now until the end of the tournament, Nami and Yasuo are part of Team Chikara. You were adopted by Chuu when your real parents died. In other words, to everyone on the outside, you are siblings, so no kissing in public, understood?"

They nodded.

"Good. I have made arrangements for you to meat with the woman that has the fourth piece of the artifact. She has agreed to work with us and will be staying in the hotel room next to you with her team. She will give you more info when you get there."

* * *

They boarded the boat and all got some much needed rest. Taro was uneasy so he went to see his sister. She was with Yasuo.

"Sis, can I talk to you alone?"

She nodded and Yasuo left the room.

"Is everything alright with you? I'm getting this bad vibe."

"I feel it too. I'm not gonna tell Yasuo though. He'll freak out."

"Just be careful. I don't like this feeling."

I will. You watch out too."

* * *

A/N: ok next ch I will get into the fighting… I promise… and you get to see a couple cool new powers ….. Well, anyway, let me know what you think. R&R!!!


	4. Meeting the ally and the fighst begin

Disclaimer: I don't speak, write, or read Japanese, there fore I couldn't possible have written a Japanese animation…. I do however own the kids of the characters… Kuroko Samegato belongs to Meggy (I'll get her FF.net name next time I get on.) and Kotaro Morimoto belongs to my mother…. I have an awesome mom… she LOVES anime too

A/N: wow I'm really having fun with this story…. Hehehe thanks t all the reviewers… and I'm sorry for all the stupid reposts…. It gets annoying…. But bear with me… this chapter you WILL see some fighting…. YAY!!! Don't yell at me if it isn't the best in the world…. Hmmmm anything else? Let me know what you want to see more of… there will be more humor and drama… and Fluff soon… I have to find places to put it all and still stick to the story line R&R!

Ch4: meeting the ally and the fighting starts.

* * *

"I'm Koto and I'll be your cute host for this tournament. First, we'll go over the rules. All teams MUST have 5 members with one alternate. The alternate may be used at anytime, but once a round has started, the teams cannot be changed for any reason. The fights will all be one on one. The prizes are 28 million yen ($240,000) to be split between the remaining team members. The winners will also be granted one wish each. Any one caught cheating will be automatically disqualified. The first fights will begin in 2 days!"

"Let's go. It's almost time for us to meet that lady." Nami said standing to leave.

"Dad, we'll meet you at the hotel." Yasuo said, following Nami.

"Right Right." Chuu replied.

The 2 teens walked to the hotel. They were to meet in the lobby and go from there. When they reached the lobby, they saw a woman. She had white hair in a braid that reached her knees. She was wearing a black Gi with a purple top. They walked up to her. She heard them coming and turned around to see them.

"You must be Yasuo and Nami. Not many others would be bold enough to walk up to ma as casually as you just did." She said with a slight smile.

"Yes we are. First things first, what's your name?" Yasuo went first.

"I'm Kuroko Samegato, A kitsune/wolf demon."

"Pleased to meet you, Kuroko." Nami greeted.

'I smell fire in this one.' Kuroko thought. 'I'll have to look past it. This is too important to let hatred get in the way.'

"Let's go somewhere more private."

They nodded and followed Kuroko to her hotel room. Her team was out for the morning, so they went in and sat down.

"First off let me say that you are only protecting the artifact. I have no need for protection. The man you are looking for is Kotaro Morimoto. He's an elemental demon that controls earth. He is powerful but seeks more power." Kuroko informed them. "He also has a team in the tournament."

"Where is your piece of the artifact right now?" Yasuo asked.

"I'm wearing it." She said pointing to her necklace. It was a small cross.

"It's so pretty." Nami said.

"Yet so deadly. He will not get this piece as long as I'm wearing it, but I can only wear it for so long before I start to get affected by it's evil energy. I will tell you when I take it off. Hopefully it won't be anytime soon."

"Keep us posted. My sister and I are in the room next door with our father."

Just then, the rest of Kuroko's team came in. There was 1 girl and 4 guys. Their names were, Suki, Maromaru, Roko, Hoji, and Kohaku.

"We must be leaving. It was nice to meet you all." Nami said walking out the door.

* * *

The next day, everyone was preparing for the fights that would begin the next day. There were only 8 teams. 8 teams made up of some of the best fighters on earth. Chuu and the rest of the team were dragged along on a shopping spree by the three teenage girls. Team Urameshi spent the day on the beach with their parents. What a sight that was. That night they all got together to play cards.

"This reminds me of when WE were in the tournament." Kurama said

"Don't remind me." Hiei said, remembering how they picked on him about his sister.

* * *

"Welcome everyone! The tournament is about to begin. First, we have team MAHO! And on the other side, TEAM URAMESHI! Don't be confused people; these are the kids of the famed team Urameshi of the dark tournament. This will definitely be exciting!"

The crowd roared and booed.

"Will the first fighters please step into the ring?"

Rei stepped up to meet a short man.

"Rei vs. Kenji! Let the first match, BEGIN!"

Kenji immediately took out a katana. He lunged at Rei and she easily dodged.

"Oh please, my boyfriend can do better than that." She said using her rose whip to steal the man's katana.

The man revealed steel claws and disappeared behind Rei. Before she could turn around the man dug the claws into her back. She screamed and the man disappeared again.

The man hadn't really disappeared. He was using god-like speed so he wasn't visible to the untrained eye. Rei knew this. She closed her eyes and turned Youko. Once she was in her Youko form, her hair started to grow and turned green. Rei opened her eyes and her hair was now down to her waist. Suddenly, her hair went straight on all sides and grew, piercing her opponent like spears. Once she had stopped Kenji, she wrapped him up with her hair. She tightened the vines around him until the razor sharp edges cut him into 7 pieces.

"I don't believe what I just saw! Rei's hair turned into vines and sliced Kenji into pieces! AMAZING!"

Rei turned normal and was declared winner.

"GO REI!" yelled Leiko, who was sitting in the stands with her parents since she was the alternate for this match.

"Let's hurry up and finish the rest of these guys off so I can go wash my hair." Rei told her team.

They laughed.

A/N: ok there was the first fight….. They will get better… I promise… I already have 3 more chapters written…. But I have to find time to type them…. Anyways… R&R! Let me know what you want to happen and I will try and work it in….


	5. The calm before the storm

Disclaimer: I don't Own Yu Yu Hakusho…. It says in My Shonen Jump Graphic novel Yoshihiro Togashi wrote it starting in 1990… meaning HE owns it… not me… I do how ever own the kids and Meggy owns Kuroko Samegato and my mom owns Kotaro Morimoto… kool name huh? She picked the name and everything I'm so proud of her….

A/N: ok well here's the next chapter… more fighting… more humor… and a little fluff… I think…. And as always… sibling rivalry… dunno what else to say except… R&R&R (read relax and review)

CH 5: The calm before the storm

* * *

"Will the next fighters please step into the ring?"

"I'll go." Taro said, jumping into the ring. A tall man in a knight's cloth met him there. Taro removed his shirt and was ready to fight.

Taro VS. Haru! BEGIN!"

Haru began by taking out a sword. He revealed that "it" was actually a pair of double kodachis. His speed was incredible. Taro was barely able to defend himself. After a couple minutes of dodging, taro stood still. Haru's kodachis thrusts at taro's chest and, almost instantly, snapped in two. Haru stopped, befuddled by what had just happened.

"What the heck just happened?"

"Look at the hilts of those swords."

Haru looked down and the hilts in his hands. They were frozen and soon his hand would be as well. He dropped the remaining pieces of the kodachis and they shattered.

"Whoa! I don't believe it! Haru's swords were…. Frozen! When did that happen?" came Koto's voice.

"By lowering my body temperature, I can freeze anything that comes in contact with my skin." Taro explained.

"Ok then, try this!" Haru said, shooting energy out his palms.

Taro dodged.

"Long distance huh? I can play that way." He said balling up his fist. "ICE BEAM!"

A stream of energy hit Haru and he was frozen solid. The block of ice fell to the ground shattering.

Taro brought his body temperature to normal. A line of blood formed where the swords had made contact.

"That would have killed me if I hadn't stopped it."

"Winner of round 2, TARO!"

"Way to go Taro."

"Thanks. I think I'm gonna go sit down… before I pass out… you're up Haku."

"This'll be an easy win."

This time a woman stepped up. She had long brown hair and wore a blue tunic.

"Haku VS Koharu. READY SET GO!"

"I don't intend on using my new power on you. You're not worth it." Haku said.

"Well that isn't very nice."

"Who said I was nice?"

"You are a very rude child!"

"I am NOT a child!" Haku said, pulling out his katana.

"Ooooo, a sword. I'm scared now." Koharu said sarcastically.

"You should be."

Suddenly Haku's katana was set on fire.

"Impressive."

"Shut up and fight."

Koharu charged at Haku with her hands glowing. She wound up like a pitcher and threw the balls of energy at him. He dodged and watched the balls disintegrate everything they touched.

"Impressive." Haku said sarcastically.

"I'm getting very annoyed with you young man."

This got to Haku.

"That's it! You're not my mother so STOP acting like her!"

"I swear. You boys have 3 obsessions. Your swords, sex, and your mothers."

"You leave my mother outta this!" Haku screamed, his energy going crazy.

"Haku, be careful!" Rei warned.

"Now your girl friend steps in. Too bad she can't save you. I'll kill her when I'm done with you."

The flames on Haku's katana tripled in size and his red eyes were glowing brighter than the sun.

"You can insult me all you want, but the second you even THINK of laying one finger on my girlfriend, that's when you die! FLAMING SWORD OF DEATH!!!"

In the blink of an eye, Haku was on the other side of the ring and all that was left of Koharu were the burning pieces.

"Game, set, Match."

* * *

Back at the hotel, the gang was resting. They heard a knock at the door and Leiko got up to get it. It was their parents. They brought them something to eat. Rei had just gotten out of the shower and Taro was sleeping. The rest of them were talking about their next fight.

"Did you see how quickly they finished their opponents off? There wasn't a flaw to be seen in their defense." Kane stated.

"Yes. Too bad we didn't get to see more of their defense." Haku added.

They were, of course, referring to the other fight that had taken place on that day, the one that determined who they would be fighting next.

"What are you guys worried about? You'll do fine."

"Usually when a team focuses mostly on offense, they have a pretty weak defense."

"Perhaps. But I wouldn't put anything past them." Haku said tiredly.

"Kazuma, did you notice Nami and Yasuo talking to the team leader after that fight? Kuroko was her name if I remember right."

"Yeah, I did find that a bit strange."

"Is it possible she was the woman they were supposed to work with? I mean, I wasn't getting any bad vibes from her, and if Nami was in trouble, I would be the first to feel it." Taro informed them.

"I wouldn't doubt it any. There wasn't anything unusual about their conversation. Well, what I heard of it anyway." Kurama said, reassuringly.

"Kane, catch! Rei said, throwing him the wet towel.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Wash it. And these too." She said, throwing her bloody clothes at him.

"What are you gonna do?"

**_"I'm_** going to sleep." She said, flipping him off as she walked away. "Oh yeah, and thanks."

"We should be leaving too." Botan said. "Need to get up early to watch the fights tomorrow."

"That's right. Chuu's team fights tomorrow afternoon."

"Let's hope they do better than they did last time."

A/N: ok that's it…. Took awhile to write that one…. Like they are all written in my note book, but I have to type them all… and I'm not a very fast typer until I get going…. Ne way, hope you liked ii Reviews are very welcome


	6. The first fights conclude

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I DO own all the characters that do not appear in the show EXCEPT Kuroko Samegato owned by Meggy, and Kotaro Morimoto owned by my mom. 

A/N: this has not been my week. My computer crashed, I got really dehydrated, AND my friends got in a fight..... anyway... I'm lucky I'm smart and write everything in a notebook before typing it.... so I didn't lose any of my story. 

::Kurama walks in:: and here we thought you were just a brainless Otaku.

::Kat: Kurama, how would you like to meet the wrath of a German Polack?

::Kurama:: What do you mean by that?

::Kat:: A woman's wrath isn't the only dangerous thing.

:: Kurama:: Understood.

:Kat:: Good, now let's get on with the story... more Humor today ^_^

~~~~~ is passing of time

************** Meanwhile somewhere else

RECAP: The kids have received a mission and have started the tournament. They have won the first round and now, it's Chuu's team's fight.

Passing the torch Ch 6: The first rounds conclude

"WOAH! I did NOT see that one coming!" Koto yelled as the crowd roared. 

"No one can put up as good a fight as Urameshi, that's for sure." Jin said, lumping out of the ring.

"Nice one Dad!"

Nami, Yasuo, and Kara were in the stands with Kuroko and her team. Kuroko looked a bit uneasy.

"Kuroko, are you ok?" Nami asked. 

"Look over there."

Nami and Yasuo both looker over across the stadium. The group known as team Morimoto, who had fought and won the previous fight, was staring at them.

"The leader of that team is Kotaro. He's the one that's after the artifact. He knows I have it and that's why he's staring at us."

"No worries, we're here."

Kuroko gave a forced smile.

"Ok people, now I've seen it all." Koto said, acting a bit grossed out.

Yasuo and Nami looked over to the ring. 

"What'd we miss Kara?" Yasuo asked.

"Oh just a little head exploding caused by Rinku."

"That's sound cool."

"That's why he's my boyfriend."

Kuroko got up to leave. 

"Where are you going?" Nami asked her.

"Back to the hotel. I need some rest."

"Let us come with you."

Kuroko nodded and they told Kara where they were going. On the way out of the stadium, they passed a man. Nami got this huge shock through her body and almost fell to her knees.

"NAMI!" Yasuo said, holding her up.

"W- who was that man, Kuroko?"

"His name is Harako. He's Kutaro's partner in crime."

Nami nodded as she regained her footing. 

'Something's not right about him.' she thought. 'Maybe that's the bad vibe we were getting earlier."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hurry up! I gotta pee!"

"I'm not in a good mood KANE!"

"MEOW! Wrong time of the month?"

"KANE!" Rei screamed, opening the door long enough to throw the hair dryer at him.

There was another knock heard on the bathroom door.

"KANE! If you knock on that door one more time, I swear I'll NEUTER YOU!"

"Rei, it's Leiko." The girl giggled. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." she said, opening the door. "Sorry. I thought you were Kane."

"Nope. He's making out with Tami." Leiko said, putting toothpaste on her brush.

"That dork."

"He may be a dork, but you'd miss him if her wasn't here."

"Yeah. Hey Leiko, don't worry about Yasuo, he's fine."

"I know." she said spitting out the toothpaste. " but he's my brother, I have to worry."

They both giggled.

***********************

Nami and Yasuo were going to check on Kuroko before the fight. When they got to the room they were ushered in quickly.

"I'm glad you're here. The rest of the team is in the arena already, but I have a problem."

"What's wrong?"

"This." she said holding up the necklace. "I had to take it off in the middle of the night."

"We'll stay here and keep it safe." Yasuo said. 

"Yasuo, you should stay with Kuroko. Just incase they try anything after the fight. You know how dangerous those guys are and how hard our friends fight." Nami whispered. 

"No I won't leave you here alone." He replied. 

"I'll be fine. Please."

"But Nami..." 

"Go. It's our job."

Yasuo sighed. "All right."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: OOOOOOOO I see danger..... what will happen next? You'll have to read to find out..... the next chapter may be a bit confusing... but I'll try and keep it as simple as I can..... But for now, R&R!


	7. The Semifinals and the dreadful deed

**A/N **Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time…. I have been spending a lot of time with My BF lately… I will make it up to you though I promise. Oh yeah and I'm sad to say, I have to up the rating in the next chapter….. **sigh** too much violence and some of the subjects make me have to do it…I hope you'll still read…. I still have a LOT I have already written and I have a lot that I have planned still so bear with me…

**Ok I've been getting a few complaints about it being a bit confusing with all the Kids… SOO… here are the kids basic info for you again **

**Tami:** Daughter of Hiei and Kanu

**Age:** 16 **Birthday**: March 14

**Haku:** Son of Hiei and Kanu

**Age:** 16 **Birthday**: March 14

**Kane Minamono**: Son of Kurama and Boton

**Age**: 16 **Birthday: **June 17

**Rei Minamono**: Daughter of Kurama and Boton

**Age**: 15 **Birthday**: April 7

**Taro Kuwabara**: Son of Kazuma and Yukina.

**Age**: 16 **Birthday**: February 22

**Nami Kuwabara**: Daughter of Kazuma and Yukina

**Age:** 16 **Birthday**: February 22

**Yasuo Urameshi**: Yusuke and Keiko's son

**Age:** 17 **Birthday**: January 7

**Leiko Urameshi:** Yusuke and Keiko's Daughter

**Age** 17 **Birthday**: January 7

**Kara: **Jin's Daughter

**Age:** 17 **Birthday**: August 15

**Yuki:** Touya's daughter

**Age:** 18 **Birthday:** January 17

Ok well there is all the info you need for now don't want to waste too much of your time…. Soooo… ON WITH THE STORY!!!

**Hiei:** Aren't you forgetting something? Baka.

**Kat:** what… OH right… the disclaimer…. I don't own YYH or it's characters…. I own all of the original character's Kids that are in this story… Meggy owns Kuroko Samegato and my mother owns Kotaro Morimoto… she wanted me to get more motivated… soooo she created the character I lacked thanks mom.

**_Telepathy _**

Passing The Torch Chapter 7: The Semi-finals and the Dreadful deed.

"Let the first fight of the semi-finals BEGIN! Tami VS. Maromaru!"

"Well child, what do you plan to do?"

"You'll see." Tami said, showing an innocent smile. "I'm not going to kill you. I much prefer a bloodless battle. Torture is more fun."

"You're a strange girl."

"You should see my dad." Tami Said before using her agility to sneak up behind Maromaru and smack him in the back of the head.

Maromaru turned around and Tami Giggled.

"Too slow!"

**_Meanwhile with Nami_**

Nami had a plan. She took the necklace over to the room she had been staying in. She hid it in her jewelry box. She looked in the mirror before she left. The necklace that she always wore hung proudly around her neck. It was a little kitten holding one of Taro's tear-gems. She remembered when he had given it to her.

"Hey sis. I had this made for you, as a birthday gift. Open it." Taro said, holding out a small box.

Nami took the box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful necklace. It was a kitten holding one of Taro's tear-gems.

"I know how much you love kittens. The necklace is to remind you that I love you and I will always protect you."

"Thank you so much Taro! I love it!"

Nami went back to Kuroko's room to wait their return.

**_fights_**

"Hey, that hurt." Tami said, wiping blood off her lip.

"Y- you're not dead yet?"

"Nope!" Tami replied with a smile.

"Annoying little snot."

"I know. It's sad that a teenager is too much for you to handle. Let's see. . . . I think I'll use one of my daddy's techniques. FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME!!!!"

Tami started to punch the man in the stomach. He doubled over in pain and She punched him again, this time hard enough to knock him out of the ring. Maromaru struggled to stand but failed. Koto finished her 10 count and Tami quickly jumped down to where her team was.

"That was easy." She said, still smiling. "Your turn Kane." She said giving her Boyfriend a good luck kiss.

"Kane VS. Suki. FIGHT!"

Suki start the assault by charging at Kane. She was a Kitsune, Just like Kane; only she was already in her true form. Suki swung at Kane with a rose whip similar to that of Kurama's. Kane formed a shield out of thin air (Remember Botan's oar?) to block. With his free hand he took a seed out of his hand and let it grow.

_**Nami**_

Nami was looking out the hotel window, wondering how her was doing. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind and knocked out. When she came to, she was tied to a bed with a man standing over her. It was Haroko. (The bad guy's partner)

"Where is the artifact girl? I have searched this entire room and it isn't here."

"What artifact? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh I think you do." He said, crawling on top of her. "And I'll MAKE you tell me."

"No. Don't STOP!!"

**_Fights_**

"That had to hurt!" Koto said.

Vines popped up around Suki and she was tied to the ground.

"ONE….TWO… THREE…"

Suddenly, a shock went through Taro's whole body. Nami was in trouble and he knew it but he couldn't leave. He was stuck there.

"SIX… SEVEN… EIGHT…"

He decided to contact Hiei Through telepathy.

**HIEI! **

**What's wrong Taro? **

**Nami is in trouble. Please help her! **

**Where is she? **

**I don't know. I just know she's in trouble **

Hiei opened his jagan and saw everything that was happening. He immediately went to the hotel, but by the time he got there, the man was gone. He ran in and found Nami on the floor on her knees. Her hair and clothes were all messed up and she was covered in sweat. Hiei knelt down beside her.

"Taro's gonna be mad." She said with no emotion. "The chain…. on my necklace broke…"

"Nami."

She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed. Hiei was filled with rage at what had just happened to his niece.

**_Fights_**

Leiko was fighting Kuroko now. Kuroko proved to be a tough opponent. Her reflexes and ability to see Leiko's moves was impressive, as was her dodging ability.

"Impressive." Leiko said.

"If you like that, you'll love this. EMERALD SPIRIT FOX FURRY!!!"

A giant spirit fox appeared and headed right for Leiko. It engulfed he and it looked as if she was done for, but she emerged unharmed. She had a protective spirit barrier around her.

"My turn. SPIRIT ARROWS!"

Leiko held her hands out like she was an arched and shot several arrows that pinned Kuroko to the wall so her feet were just touching the ground outside the ring.

**_Nami_**

Nami cried herself to sleep in Hiei's arms. Hiei picked up all the tear gems and left a note on the door with Yasuo's name before carrying the sleeping girl to the room the adults were staying in. He thought this was the best place for her for the time being.

**_fights_**

"NINE… TEN! WINNER OF THE MATCH, TEAM URAMESHI!"

Leiko made the arrows disappear and went over to see Kuroko.

"Good fight." She said, offering her a hand to get up.

"You too." She said, accepting the hand.

"Leiko," Taro called. " We have to find our parents. Something is wrong with Nami."

"How do you know Nami?" Kuroko asked.

"She's our… it's hard to explain… Wait… how do YOU know her?"

"She's staying in the room next to us with her brother Yasuo."

"Where's Yasuo?"

"He's watching the fight in the locker room with Hoji."

"Ok will you tell him something for me?"

"Sure."

"Tell him his sister needs him and to come look for her."

A/N So do you know what happened??? I don't think it's that hard to figure out…. But of course I wrote it so…. Any ways…. I think I'll write the next chapter now so I don't have to do it later… and I might just post it now… So… keep reading and tell me what you think


	8. Grieving

A/N: ok everyone…. The next chapter is here! Like I said, I had to up the rating because of situations and the amount of violence and blood shed (mostly in chapter 9)… I hope you enjoy it though…. I already have like 18 chapters written and I still have more to write…. I really don't know what else to say… I am trying to update more often…. I had writers block for a while but now I'm on a roll again…. If any of you have ideas for me please tell me and I'll try and put them in the story IF they don't collide with my ideas… ok enough talk… on with the action… oh yeah…. I don't own YYH…. The only thing I DO own is this story and the characters that aren't in the series.

Ch 8: Grieving

Hiei was sitting at the table when they all came in.

"Where is she? Where is Nami?" Taro yelled.

"Keep your voice down. She's sleeping in my bed. It's the only one that didn't have things all over it." He replied.

"What happened to her?" he said, this time trying to control his anger.

"Yukina, Kuwabara, I need to talk to you alone."

The three of them went to the other side of the room. There was a brief silence, then Yukina gasped, running to be with her daughter, with Kuwabara right behind.

Kurama and Kanu had heard what Hiei told them. They cringed at the thought of it happening to one of their own. For Hiei though, it was like a steak in the heart. He thought he could have prevented it. He partially blamed himself for not sensing it.

"What happened… to my sister?" Taro asked through clenched teeth.

Hiei knew he would have to tell him. Just then, Yasuo came in.

"Hiei, where is she?" he yelled in a similar manner to the way Taro had earlier.

"Be quiet. She's sleeping!"

"Is she ok?"

Hiei's eyes were filled with pain.

"No, she's not." He replied.

"Somebody better start filling me in before I lose it." Taro demanded again.

Hiei was silent for a moment then he spoke up.

"When Taro sensed something wrong, I used my jagan eye to see what was wrong. I went to her immediately, but when I got to her, it was already done. Nami had been raped by a man from team Morimoto."

"What?!" Taro and Yasuo yelled at once.

"You!" Taro said, turning to Yasuo. "This is all YOUR fault!"

Taro punched Yasuo in the face and went to be with his sister.

"Nami… No… It's not true! I have to see her." Yasuo said standing up.

"Yasuo." Leiko put her hand on his shoulder. "You better stay here for now."

**_Nami_**

Nami looked so peaceful in her sleep. Her eye was bruised and she had marks on her arms from where the man had tied her up. Taro looked around the room for some sign that this was all a dream; that it wasn't really happening. But everything he saw just proved to him that it was all truly happening. Yukina ran her fingers through her daughter's hair, crying, and Kuwabara held onto his wife, trying to comfort her. Taro sat down next to his parents, tears streaming down his face and turning into beautiful jade colored Tear-gems. No one knew why his tear-gems were Jade, but they were beautiful.

"Why… Why her? Why couldn't I have protected her?"

"It's not your fault." Kuwabara said. "It's no one's fault. These things happen for a reason, to make us stronger. Shizuru told me that when our dad walked out, then again when our mom died. She was right. I didn't think so then but I know it now."

"I don't want to be stronger. I just want everything back to the way they were, before we had to come to this stupid tournament. Things were so much easier then."

"I know son, I know."

**_Others_**

Yasuo was crying and Leiko was comforting him. Hiei was sitting in the corner, alone in his thoughts.

"S… She insisted I be with Kuroko…. to protect her. She said… it was my… job." Yasuo said, then gasped. "The necklace. I wonder what happened to it."

"What necklace?"

"It was the part of the artifact that we were supposed to protect. If they got it, then we failed."

"Hiei." Kurama said. "Can you use your jagan and read Nami's mind to find out what happened to the necklace?"

"No. I'm not going to watch what happened to her again."

"Hiei this is important." Kanu spoke up. "The man could come looking for it again and target Nami again, or worse, Yukina or one of our kids. Are you willing to risk that?"

Hiei's eyes were filled with pain again and he agreed. He went in and explained things to Yukina and Kuwabara. When he had gotten the information he needed, he told the rest of them he was going to retrieve the necklace.

Hiei headed to the arena because Chuu's team was fighting.

"I can't believe how this match has turned out. It all comes down to this last mach. Jin VS. Kotaro. Amazing!"

"Well now, this will be interesting." Hiei said to himself.

"Let's get this show on the road shall we?" Jin said, preparing his wind.

"BEGIN!"

Jin immediately lunged at Kotaro. Kotaro Did a spinning kick to hit Jin. Jin blocked with his tornado fist and sent Kotaro flying. Kotaro gracefully pushed himself off the wall, heading for Jin. As Jin dodged, he was stabbed in the back with something. He turned around to see a spear of rock protruding out of the ground. Noticing Kotaro's control over the earth, Jin decided to fly. He thought he could avoid Kotaro's element this way. He was wrong. Jin found himself dodging dirt clods the size of bullets. He knew he had to do something fast, but what?

"Giving up yet, little man?"

"You may be a toughie, but I can handle it." Jin replied.

Jin had an idea. What if he were to deflect the bullets back at Kotaro? He would up his tornados again and waited for Kotaro to make his move. Sure enough, he went back to shooting dirt bullets. Jin used his fist as a bat and hit Kotaro in the shoulder with his own bullet. Now they were both injured and Kotaro was mad. His eyes rolled back in his head and the ground started to shake. Jin was pulled flat on his back and pinned to the ground with rock hard chains.

"I won't kill you. You'll make good prey for after the tournament." Kotaro said.

He formed steaks and stabbed one through each of Jin's shoulders. Koto counted to ten and everything disappeared. Jin was left bleeding on the ground. Rinku hurried over and used some of his power to stop Jin's bleeding. The crowd roared and the teams went to the locker rooms. Hiei was already waiting when Chuu and the gang came in.

"What an unexpected surprise." Touya said. "What brings you here, Hiei?"

"I need to get into your room. Nami has been hurt and I need to get her things." He said, trying the hide his pain.

Rinku agreed to take Hiei to the room while the others rested. Touya, being the alternate for that round, stayed behind to help the others.

On the way to the room Rinku broke the silence.

"Ok Hiei, what happened to her?"

Hiei explained everything. Anger and pain filled Rinku's heart.

"Do me a favor and don't tell anyone else. She doesn't need anymore pain."

Rinku nodded in agreement as they reached the room. Hiei quickly grabbed all of her things, including the jewelry box, and left with out another word.

* * *

Hiei sat on the windowsill, staring at the necklace. This stupid little necklace caused him and his family and friends so much pain. And this wasn't the end of it. No, he could sense it. This was just the beginning. Things were going to get a lot worse before they got better. Hiei was awoken from his thoughts when he hears Yukina calling his name.

"What is it?"

"Nami woke up and she's asking for you."

Hiei immediately went in to see her. She was sitting up. When he came in, the rest of them got up to leave.

"Thanks man." Kuwabara said. "You saved her. She said the man stopped when he sensed you."

Hiei cringed at the thought of what might have happened if Taro hadn't sensed his sister's pain in time. He went over and sat next to Nami. Nami immediately put her head on his shoulder and wept.

"Don't waste your tears. That man will pay with his life."

"It's not that." Nami said, choking back tears.

"What is it then?"

"It's Taro and Yasuo… Taro blames Yasuo for what… happened to me. I over heard them arguing earlier. T-taro wouldn't let Yasuo come see me. I don't want them to fight."

"You rest and don't worry about it. I will have a talk with them. You just get some sleep." Hiei said calmly, trying to hide his anger at the immature boys.

As soon as Nami fell asleep, Hiei went to get the 2 boys. They were in the main room arguing again.

"You two," Hiei said, pointing at them, "come with me. NOW!"

They followed Hiei to a secluded area in the forest. Taro had his arms crossed and Yasuo was holding back tears. Hiei turned around to face them. He lunged towards them and punched them both.

"What the heck was that for?" Taro screamed.

"You two need to grow up! The last thing Nami needs right now is you two fighting and placing blame. This is not Yasuo's fault, Taro. He was doing his job. Nami told him to go. And Yasuo, you need to stop wallowing in self-pity long enough to realize the world isn't a fair place and learn to deal with it! Right now, Nami needs you both by her side more than anything. You two mean the world to her. You have no idea how much it hurts her to see you fight. Start acting like men instead of children."

They both looked ashamed of them selves.

"I'm sorry Yasuo. Truce?" Taro held out his hand. "Yeah man." Yasuo took his hand in a truce.

"You two go back and be with Nami for a while. I've got some things to do."

* * *

Hiei followed the man's scent. He would kill him. His repulsive scent was all over Nami. He came to a clearing and heard someone talking. He hid in the shadows.

"Haroko, Did you get the forth piece?"

"No Kotaro sir, they had it hidden. But I did get something from the girl." He replied evilly.

"Fool."

"What do you mean by that?"

"There is a rumor going around about that girl."

"What kind of rumor?"

"They say she's related to Hiei, the black dragon master."

"Indeed." Hiei said stepping out of the shadows. "She is my niece, and what you did to her is unforgivable!"

"You won't do anything to me. You're the co-owner of team Urameshi, and as such, if you lay even one finger on me before the fight, your team will be disqualified." Haroko said with a cocky tone.

Hiei had forgotten that rule. He couldn't do anything now that the kids were in the finals.

"Know this," Hiei started out, "if my team doesn't kill you during the tournament, I WILL afterwards." He said, disappearing in a black blur.

**A/N: ok folks. That's the end of chapter 8. It's a bit longer than usual…. And the fights are almost over. YAY!!!! But don't worry… there is another event looming just around the corner. Then there is another one after that…. I love writing fics…. It's so fun…. Anyways PLEASE review… I want to know what you think about it… and your ideas and predictions too **


	9. It's Finally over for now

A/N: Ugh…. I have nothing to do… my BF went camping…and now I'm lonely…. So I figured I should update… any ways… I am really upping the rating now… this chapter is Violent… any ways… I don't own any of the stuff that is from the series…. I own the rest except a couple of the characters… go to another chapter to find out who's they are cuz I don't feel like typing it….

Hiei: You're in a pissy mood.

Kat: YEAH I AM!

Passing the torch ch9: it's finally over, for now

It was the morning of the big fight. They were all worried about Nami. They sat in the main room talking. Hiei had been by her side the whole night. The rest of the adults slept on the floor in the main room so they didn't disturb Nami.

"You guys need to get going." Hiei said, "I'll stay here with her."

They were all grieving in their own way. They didn't want to go to this fight. They all just wanted things to be over. After they all left, Hiei went back to be with Nami. She was awake now, and sitting up in her bed. Hiei pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"My necklace. It's fixed!"

Hiei nodded.

"I had it put back together yesterday when I was out."

"Thank you so much Hiei. You're the best uncle a girl could have." She said, hugging him tightly around the neck. " I'm gonna go put it on in the bathroom!"

Hiei gave a faint smile as Nami got up. 'Nothing keeps that girl down for long.' He thought.

**_FIGHTS_**

"Taro VS Haroko!"

"You hurt my sister. I'll kill you, you monster!"

"I rather enjoyed looking into those scared, frail eyes as I took her innocence. Her screams of pain were music to my ears."

Suddenly, the whole arena got cold.

"You heartless FIEND!"

The ground under Haroko's feet started to freeze, and ice engulfed his feet making it impossible for him to move.

"What are you doing?"

Taro didn't say a word. He punched Haroko so hard he went flying across the ring, leaving his feet behind, frozen to the ground. Blood poured out of Haroko's legs where his feet had once been. When he tried to drawl away, taro froze his hands to the ground. He then yanked him off the ground by his neck, leaving his hands frozen to the ring.

"Please. Have Mercy!" Haroko pleaded.

"NEVER!" Taro screamed as he froze Haroko's whole body and let it fall to the ground, shattering into tiny Pieces.

"Remind me not to get on HIS bad side!" Koto said, which earned her a death glare from Taro. "Ok… the winner is Taro."

**_Nami_**

It had been 10 minutes since Nami went into the Bathroom. Hiei was getting worried. He went to check on her and heard crying. He opened the door to find Nami sitting on the floor by the toilet. She had vomit on her shirt and there were tear gems on the floor. Hiei sat next to her and put his hand on her back, sending some of his limited healing power into her.

"How long?" Nami asked him. "And when did you know?"

"I'd say about 3-4 months." He replied "And I knew last night. I woke up after sensing it."

"Is there anyway we can hide it till we get home?"

"I can mask the energy for a few days but that won't help if Kurama or Kane pick up your scent."

"I don't think you have to worry about that."

"What do you mean?

"Oh nothing." Nami giggled.

"You're a strange child." Putting his hands on her stomach.

"I know."

Hiei masked the new energy using a technique that Kanu taught him.

"I'll bring you some clothes to change into. Do you feel well enough to go watch the fights?"

"Sure."

**_FIGHTS_**

"8…9"

Kane tried his hardest to get up but he was just too drained.

"10 the winner is KIJO!"

Haku went over to help his friend out of the ring.

"It's ok Kane." Tami said. "It's my turn now. I've still got my new technique."

Kane smiled. "Always so optimistic, even in the face of danger."

"Tami VS Saki. FIGHT!"

Saki was a beautiful woman with long brown hair, blue eyes, and wore a black shirt and pants, similar to Tami's black tank top and blue jeans.

"I like your outfit." Tami said

"You're an odd girl. But I have to admit, you're a good fighter."

"Well thank you. Shall we start?"

"Let's!"

Tami started throwing punches left and right. Saki dodged each and every one of them gracefully.

"You're much more fun than that other guy I battled. He was slow." Tami said sneaking around and kicking Saki in the back.

Saki fell to the ground but bounced right back up again.

"That was fun."

Saki powered up and started to shoot invisible bullets. Tami got hit in the shoulder and the side.

"Ow. Ok my turn."

Tami closed her eyes and started to power up. Flames surrounded her. The flames formed a phoenix and started to fly around the ring. Tami jumped on the back of the phoenix and flew around for a minute before jumping back into the ring.

"FIRE PHOENIX INFERNO!" Tami screamed as her pet engulfed Saki, leaving nothing but ashes. The phoenix disappeared into thin air and the crowed roared.

Tami smiled as she jumped out of the ring.

"Told ya Kane."

**_NAMI_**

Nami was wearing a tee shirt that said "Princess" on it and showed her belly with a pair of hip huggers. They were silent as they walked to the arena. Nami was taking in the beauty of the forest around her. They arrived just in time to see Tami leave the ring. Nami sat between Kanu and Hiei.

Leiko stepped up. Kotaro was angry now. He couldn't let Leiko win so he stepped up.

"I know what you're after." Leiko said.

"Oh really?"

"Yup, and I know where it is. I'll tell you what. If I lose, you can have what you're looking for. And if I win you have to give me your 3 pieces of the artifact."

"You have yourself a deal. Manta over there knows where I have my pieces."

"BEGIN!"

They both lunged at each other throwing punch after punch and kick after kick, neither bothering to defend themselves. Leiko landed a spirit punch, throwing Kotaro across the ring. He landed hard on his feet and levitated rocks, sending them flying at Leiko. She dodged all but one that cut her arm. Using speed and agility she snuck up behind Kotaro. He turned around just in time to block a point blank spirit gun with his arms. His arm was broken now.

"Come on now, you can do better than that!" Leiko criticized.

"So can you!"

The ground rumbled under Leiko and a crack formed. She jumped up in just enough time to avoid being swallowed by the ground. She headed feet first for Kotaro. He was ready to defend when something surprising happened. Energy shot out from Leiko's feet knocking him out of the ring and against the wall where spears of energy held him, going through both of his wrists, ankles and neck like nails. Kotaro gasped for air, coughed up blood, and his spirit departed his body and his head flopped to the side.

"Winner of the tournament, TEAM URAMESHI!"

Leiko stared at the 4 pieces of the artifact in her hands.

"All this trouble for something so stupid."

She handed the pieces to Botan and she headed for spirit world to give them to Koenma.

* * *

Nami had gone for a walk with Kanu shortly after the crowd had disappeared. Yukina and Taro were nursing wounds in the locker room. Hiei obviously had something else on his mind.

"She's so strong." Rei said. "After everything that's happened she still manages to smile."

"Just think, tomorrow we can go home and this'll al be over." Taro said.

Hiei wanted so badly to say 'no it won't. This is only the beginning of the pain that was still to come.' But he knew that Nami didn't want them to know. Not yet. They would find out, but on her time, not his.

A/N: Ok I finally got it done… I'm listening to a friend's story while I'm writing this. Please read Miyu6's story "le livre d'amour" it's really good… if you like Inuyasha…. I have to go now cuz she gets to hear the rest of the story that you guys haven't read yet…. lol


	10. secrets come out

A/N: Ok people here's Ch 10… some of you thought it was the end but nope… I have a lot more to post and more to write… I just keep getting more and more Ideas…. I would REALLY like reviews though… it's kool to know what you guys think and what you want to happen…. It's great that I don't have writer's Block any more! Well enough talk…. I don't own YYH or any of its characters. I own all the OC s that are in this chapter….

**Hiei:** Do you ever shut up?

**Kat:** No I don't…. Oh and the site is strange so i have to change things a bit....

**_Telepathy_**

Passing the Torch Ch 10: the secrets come out

* * *

Kanu and Nami walked on he Beach.

"I have something to tell you." Nami said.

"What's up?"

"Well… I'm pregnant." She started. "I found out this morning and had Uncle Hiei mask the energy. I don't want anyone to Know till we get home."

Kanu embraced her niece, crying for her.

"I'm so sorry." Kanu comforted.

"It's ok. There's a reason. There has to be. I have a favor to ask though."

"Anything."

"Well I was hoping I could stay around you till we get on the boat. I figured since every one except uncle Hiei knows you're pregnant, if I'm around you, Kurama and Kane won't think anything of it if they smell the baby."

Kanu giggled. "You're a smart girl."

Nami smiled.

"We have to make a trip to the mall when we get home." Kanu said as they headed back to the hotel.

* * *

Everyone gathered to meet the boat. Kanu and Nami were the last to get there. When they arrived, all eyes were on them. Kanu was wearing a red tube top and a black leather mini skirt. Nami had on Kanu's favorite Blue spaghetti string shirt and a matching blue leather mini skirt. Yasuo and Hiei's eyes widened. Hiei did all he could to keep from grabbing Kanu and taking her right then and there.

"Nice!" Yasuo and Yusuke said, earning them both a smack from Keiko.

The girls giggled.

They got on the boat and hung out on top for a while. Kanu was right by Nami's side while Hiei was on the other side of the ship trying to avoid trouble by staying away from his gorgeous wife.

"Aunt Kanu?"

"What is it?"

"Go be with Uncle Hiei. I'll be ok now. I can pass it off as seasickness if I get sick. And there are so many other people here that no one will notice. You should tell him your little secret."

"Ok. I think I will."

"I'll be in my room if anyone wants me." Nami said as she went off to take a nap.

Kanu walked over to Hiei, grabbed his arm and took him to the edge of the boat where they could watch the sunset. Hiei stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Why did you wear suck revealing clothing today? I could barely keep myself from jumping you earlier and you're not making it any easier right now." Hiei said, kissing her neck.

Kanu giggled. "Actually it was Nami's idea. She knows she'll have to get new clothes soon."

"So, she told you."

Kanu nodded and they stood silent for a while.

"You know, this reminds me of how we met." Kanu said.

**_flashback_**

Hiei was just returning from a mission Muruko had sent him on. He was on a boat staring into the water. All of the sudden, he heard a woman screaming. He turned around to see 5 demons ganging up on a female fire demon. She was about his height, was wearing a red spaghetti string top and tight black jeans, and had black hair with red streaks. She formed 2 swords out of fire. Her speed and skill were incredible. She sliced the demons up in no time. After they were dead, she fell to her knees, panting for air. Another demon appeared out of nowhere. The girl was too drained to do anything so she just cowered in fear. Just as the demon was about to attack, he was sliced into pieces. The girl looked up and saw a man putting away his Katana.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"K-Kanu."

"Hiei." He said offering his hand to help her up.

He looked so… perfect with the sun setting behind him.

She took his hand and stood up. "Th-thank you."

"I want you to come with me and meet someone who might help you with your powers."

"Anything. I owe you my life."

**_end flash back_**

"I remember. That was the first time I had felt compassion for anyone other than my sister." Hiei said.

Kanu smiled. She grabbed his hands and put her on her stomach. Unmasking part of the energy she had hidden, she let him feel what was growing inside her.

"Kanu? We're having another child?"

Kanu shook her head.

"What do you mean no? I can feel the energy."

She unmasked the rest of the energy.

"Twins? Again?"

Kanu giggled.

That's why Nami suggested I wear these clothes."

"I wonder why Kurama's nose didn't pick it up right away. I wonder why I didn't sense it."

"It did. Every one knew but you. Yukina helped make an herbal potion to hide the smell form other demons. You had so much on your mind with the tournament and all, I wanted to surprise you."

Hiei turned her around to give her a passionate kissthat seemed to last forever.

"Aishiteru Kanu."

* * *

The first day they were home, all the kids slept. Botan was still with Koenma figuring things out.

"Botan, we need the last piece of the eye of truth ASAP!"

"But Koenma sir, the kids are all exhausted and Nami is still recovering from what happened."

"I know. That's why I'm giving you 3 days to get everything figured out, then I must talk to Kurama about what he knows."

"Yes sir."

Nami woke up early the next morning getting sick to her stomach. She decided it was time to tell everyone the news. She called Kanu.

"Nami? What's up hun?"

"It's time for me to talk to everyone. Can we meet at your house?"

"Of course. Do you want me to make the calls?"

"Yeah. Call here too so mom and dad don't get suspicious."

* * *

"Kurama?"

"Hello Kanu. How are things?"

"Good. Did Botan make it home yet?"

"Late last night. Koenma had her do an extensive amount of work."

"Well the reason I called is to tell you we're having a meeting in half an hour. It's important that everyone is here."

"We'll be there"

Kanu had made all of her calls. Now it was time to talk to Hiei. Now that she stopped hiding her pregnancy, she had started to gain weight. When she went upstairs to wake Hiei up, she found him in the master bath taking a shower. She got undressed and snuck in with him. He turned around and kissed her with more passion, more feeling than he had in weeks.

"Well good morning to you too." She giggled.

Hiei put his hand on her stomach.

"I see they're growing."

"Yeah. I just wish I didn't have to grow with them. It totally ruins my figure."

Hiei ran his hands down her sides then tangled his fingers in her hair, looking her deep in the eyes. He didn't have to say one word for her to know what that he meant. 'You're my koi and that's all that matters.'

They decided to wash up and get the kids out of bed. The others would be there soon.

"Haku, get up. There's been a meeting called and the others will be here any minute."

Haku was fast asleep and wouldn't wake up. Hiei took his bandana off and used the jagan to jolt the sleeping teen awake. Haku shot up and looked at his father.

"WHAT!?"

"Get up. Breakfast is ready." Hiei said, walking to Tami's room. He heard music blaring and knew she was awake, so he used telepathy.

**_Tami_**

**_yes daddy?_**

**_you mother's fixing breakfast. Be down in 5 minutes_**

He didn't mention that Kane would be there because if he had she would take 15 minutes putting on make-up.

Hiei went downstairs to find Haku sitting at the table eating his pancakes in his boxers. Tami ran down the stairs, sitting at her spot to eat. She was still in her PJs. Haku got up and went to the living room to get some clean clothes out of the baskets. When he got to the door it opened and Rei and Kane walked in. Haku turned around and saw them.

"Are those the boxers you got for your birthday?" Rei giggled.

Haku turned red, grabbed a pair of pants and ran up the stairs. Tami hears Rei's voice and went to see her friend. She got to the living room and saw Kane.

"Good morning beautiful." He greeted.

"Kane?!" What are you doing here?"

"Someone called a meeting."

Just then the rest of the group walked in. Nami and Yasuo were walking hand in hand, and Yusuke was complaining about having to get up so early. Haku came back and they all sat down except Kanu. She called Nami over for a minute, and then Kanu sat down next to Hiei. Nami started.

"I'm the one that called the meeting. I have something to tell you all. Hiei can you remove the spell?"

Hiei nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating. Kurama, Kane, and Yukina sensed it right off.

"Nami, I'm sorry." Yukina started to cry for her daughter.

"Don't cry mom, you'll get me started. I'm ok with it, really."

"Wait, What's going on? What's wrong with Nami?" Taro asked.

"I'm… going to have a baby."

They were all speechless. Yasuo got up and embraced her.

"Taro are you ok?" Nami asked.

A single tear ran down his cheek. He was filled with rage and sorrow, but he remembered the talk they had with Hiei.

"I'll do everything I can to help." Taro replied.

"Thank you."

"Nami. I was going to wait to do this, but now is as good a time as any. Will you marry me?" Yasuo asked, pulling out a diamond ring.

Nami was crying tears of joy. "Of course. I love you so much."

Yasuo slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her with love, and passion. It gave her a feeling that everything was going to be ok.

* * *

A/N: wow that was a long chapter to type…. Any ways… I hope you guys liked it… tomorrow is my last day of school! YAY!!!! Now I can have LOTS of time to write…. Lol… please let me know what you think of the story…. I really want your opinions and I want to see who's reading this… just say "Hi I'm reading your story" if you want…. I just really want to know if I'm doing a good job


	11. A new adventure begins

A/N: Ok I'm attempting to do something I don't think I've ever done…. Post 2 chapters in the same night…. I had a weird day and I feel like typing tonight so here goes…. Don't own YYH or the characters… I own all the OC s in this chapter…. oh yeah and i just realized how confusing this story is without all the dividers so i'll go back and fix them all.... sorry about that

Passing the torch CH 11: Another adventure begins

* * *

The kids went for a walk in the woods behind Hiei's house. When they were young, their parents built a small playground for them. Rei and Nami sat on the swings while Haku and Yasuo sat on a bench and watched.

"She's so strong." Yasuo said.

"She's got Kuwabara's will to survive and positive outlook on things. But she's got her mother's compassionate heart." Haku replied. "You have to be strong too. She needs you now more than she did before."

"I know."

Leiko and Taro ware sitting under a Sakura tree cuddling when Tami and Kane came over and sat down across from them.

"So beautiful, isn't it?" Tami asked.

"Yeah." Leiko replied. "How's Nami?"

"Doing ok I guess. She's got about 3 ½ months. Mom's only got 3 weeks, and from what I hear, we have another mission on the way."

"It's not fair." Taro spoke up. "Can't that brat give us time to recuperate?"

"It's not his fault Taro." Kane pointed out. "Things just happen."

"I know, but I still think it's unfair."

* * *

"All Right Kurama, Spill it. What do you know about the eye of truth?" Koenma asked.

"As you know, I have most of Youko's memories. One of these memories is of a robbery he performed before getting injured. Youko stole the 5th piece and put it in his mansion back in Makai. The mansion is heavily guarded and only Youko knows how to get in safely."

"I see. Well I have a mission to send you all on. Can you get it after you complete the mission?"

"Yes, Koenma sir."

"Good. I will accompany you home. The others are waiting for me at Genkai's."

* * *

"Your next mission is to go into Makai and rescue a 16 year old demon. She is being held captive for her powers. Her name is Keara and she has very developed ESP powers."

"If she has ESP powers, why doesn't she get herself out of there?" Kane asked.

"They put a mind block on her and her so she is really weak."

"When do we leave?" Yusuke asked.

"This afternoon. Time is of the essence."

* * *

They traveled through a forest in Makai till sunset, then stopped to sleep. Hiei kept his Jagan open all night to protect Nami and Kanu. They started up early the next morning. By noon, they had reached their destination. They were at the entrance to a cave at the base of a mountain.

"Gotta give them credit. They sure got the evil layer thing down." Yusuke said.

Suddenly a pair of demons jumped out.

"You can not enter." The first one said.

"We will not allow it." The other one finished.

"Oh gimme a break. Is this the best they can do?" Yasuo said with the same sarcasm his father was knows for.

"We can take this fight right Rei?" Kane boasted.

"Of course."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that,"

"If I were you."

Rei and Kane stepped up.

"I'm getting tired of you already." Kane stated.

"Ready Shizu?"

"Always Mizu."

Kane and Rei took out rose whips.

"You'll never,"

"Beat us."

The two women charged. They both had long black hair and were wearing tunics. They were identical. They attacked with poles that looked like Javelins. Rei and Kane slashed the whips but all the attacks were blocked. Rei took something out of her hair. Following her lead, Kane did the same. They clenched their fists and started whip swinging again. Suddenly, the javelins went flying towards Rei and she caught them.

"What did you,"

"Just do?"

Rei held out the javelins to reveal vines wrapped around them.

"You will pay for that!" Mizu said.

"Try me!"

Shizu tried to charge but was stuck to the ground. She looked down and saw vines slowly crawling up her legs, piercing her skin. Mizu looked down to see that she was suffering the same fate.

"When did this happen?" Mizu and Shizu asked in unison.

"Well Rei, I guess all the training paid off." Kane chuckled. "Those are my special poisonous vines. You will die in a matter of seconds."

"We have never been beaten." They gasped, before falling to the ground, lifeless.

Kurama covered the bodies with moss and they proceeded on through the cave. It wasn't very long before the saw light. The cave had a small cavern like room with 2 doors leading out of it. In front of the door, there was man with heavy armor.

"My turn." Yasuo said, approaching the man.

"Eager to die?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Magachi."

"Well it seems it will be you and me."

"Indeed." Magachi said, starting to levitate.

Yasuo started off by firing a spirit gun. It was a direct hit but it didn't even put a dent in His armor.

"This armor is indestructible. You can't hurt me." Magachi's eyes started to glow and her shot lasers at Yasuo.

Yasuo ran around the room, Magachi following him with his laser eyes. This gave Yasuo an idea. He sped up, ran up the wall, and ran in a circle above Magachi's head. Magachi caused the ceiling to collapse on his own head. Yasuo got down and stood in front of the pile, waiting for him to emerge. When he did, Yasuo shot 3 bullets at him. Magachi dodged but they came back for him. The first bullet hit him in the back of the neck, cracking the armor slightly without anyone knowing.

"I told you, it's indestructible."

"We'll see about that."

The second bullet hit in the same spot at the first.

"You'll never learn will you?"

"Guess not."

The third and final bullet hit that same spot. This time it went through the armor and broke Magachi's neck. He fell over, obviously not getting up ever again.

"Every defense has a flaw, a weak point, just like every attack. All I had to do was find that weak point, the spot where it all cane together, where it was the thinnest. My bullets were heat seekers. That's how they knew where the armor was the thinnest."

"I wouldn't have thought of that." Yusuke said.

"Of course not." Kurama said. He's got his mother's brain, not yours."

Kuwabara fell on the floor laughing.

"Can we go now?"

The room started to rumble and the ceiling started falling in. they ran through the doors and ended up in a huge, decorated room. Keara was tied up in the far left corner. There was a barrier and they couldn't reach her. Kurama looked at her. She had Kitsune ears, a long silver tail, long white hair, and blood red eyes.

'It's a coincidence.' Kurama thought. 'There are hundreds of kitsune clans in Makai. She just happens to look like Youko.'

All of the sudden there was an evil laugh.

"You will never get to her." A man said, stepping out of the shadows. "I am Ganzu Tarukane the second."

"Even in his death he haunts us." Kuwabara said.

"What can you do? You're only human!" Yusuke said.

"Wrong. My father was human. My mother was pure demon." He said, sprouting dragon wings and growing poisonous fangs and claws.

"I thought the first Tarukane was ugly!" Botan said.

Haku stepped up, fire blazing in his eyes.

"You will die, for everything that your family has put my family through." He said, surrounding himself in flames.

"Try me!"

"FISTS OF THE MORTAL FLAME!" Haku charged, punching Tarukane in the gut.

Tarukane took this chance to dig his claws into Haku's arm. Haku screamed.

"That poison will kill you in 10 minutes."

"That's what you think!" Haku took a stance. The flames around him tripled in size. "FLAMES OF HELL!" Blue flames surrounded Ganzu in a circle and closed in on him. When the flames disappeared, not even the ashes were left.

Haku fell to his knees. His arm had gone completely numb. The barrier around Keara disappeared. Nami, Yukina, and Kurama stayed there to help Keara while the others went to Haku.

"Let me help." Taro said, using his healing powers on Haku. The poison slowly seeped out of the wound and he started to get the feeling back. When Haku could stand, they went over to where Yukina was healing Keara.

"Hiei," Kurama started, " I can't take the mind block off. It's some kind of spell that I can not reverse."

Hiei nodded.

Yukina had finished healing her and backed up.

"How are you feeling?" Yukina asked her.

"Physically, fine. But I still can't use my powers" she replied politely.

"Hold still." Hiei put 2 fingers on her forehead and opened the jagan. Keara closed her eyes and relaxed. After a minute, Hiei removed his fingers.

"That should have removed the block."

Keara lowered her energy and transformed. Her ears and tail disappeared, her hair turned black, and she now had gold eyes.

"You're part human?" Tami asked.

"Only ¼. My mom was half."

"It's time to go Keara. Koenma ordered me to take you home then report to him." Botan said.

"One thing. How do we get out?" Kuwabara asked.

"There is a secret entrance. I saw them come in through there." Keara said, pointing to the other side of the cave.

They got out of the cave and Botan took Keara home, leaving the rest of the group to complete the other part of the mission.

A/N: UGH! Another long chapter… I hope you guys are happy… I'm exhausted… It took me like 2 ½ hours to write the 2 chapters. I'm a slow typer and I had to keep getting up to help my grandma. Ne ways… please review and let me know what you think Ja ne!


	12. surprises around every corner

A/N: ok here is the next Chapter. Sorry it has taken so long for me to update... I have been with my Boyfriend a lot the past few weeks and on top of it I have writer's block. So if any one has any ideas please let me know so I can keep this story going...

Disclaimer: From here until I say other wise I own all the OC s but I don't own YYH.... don't sue me for loving the show...

* * *

**_telepathy_**

Chapter 12: Surprises around every corner

Youko's mansion was pretty far away from where they were. It took them 4 days to get to the surrounding city. They stopped there to eat lunch and everyone seemed to know Hiei and Kanu. As soon as they got out of the city, Kurama had them stop.

"From here on out there are dangerous traps. I must change to Youko form to get to the mansion with out a hassle."

So he did just that. There were poisonous plants and trees all over but every time one attacked, it was immediately shrunk by Youko. When they approached the door, Kurama rang the bell. The door opened and they were greeted by a maid.

"M-master Youko?" she screamed.

"Youko has returned."

The maid moved to let them in. A demon came down the stairs.

"Sachi, who is it?"

"Sir, it's master Youko."

As the man approached you could see he was a kitsune. "So it is. Sachi, have the table set for him and his guests."

"Yes sir." the maid left.

"You must be a relative of Sakura to order my maids around. Tell me, who are you?" Kurama asked.

"I am Haro, Son of Sakura and Youko Kurama."

"Another heir to the Youko fortune." Kurama said. "Tell me, what of your mother?"

"She's getting ready for dinner. I will have a servant tell her you are here. You're obviously here for a reason and she'll want to see you."

"Dad, you never told us we had another brother." Rei said.

"I didn't know myself until now."

* * *

the gang was seated at a large table.

"So many forks. What are they all for?" Yusuke asked.

"Beats me." Kuwabara replied.

Just then Sakura and Haro walked in. Kurama stood up and walked to them.

"It's been a long time, Youko Kurama." Sakura greeted. She was a beautiful kitsune. Her ears, tail, hair, and eyes were red and she wore an elegant deep blue dress.

"Indeed it has."

Just then a girl ran down the stairs and to Haro's side.

"You're late Keara."

"Sorry sir."

"Go sit." he said sternly.

Nami turned around to see the girl and stood up.

"Keara?"

"Nami?"

"It is you. Guys, it's Keara." they all went over to see for them selves.

"You know these people Keara?" Haro asked.

"These are the people that saved me Dad."

"Dad?" the whole group asked startled.

"I have a granddaughter?" Kurama asked.

Sakura called Keara over. "This is your Grandfather, Youko Kurama."

"Nice to meet you." Keara greeted.

"You don't recognize me do you?" Kurama asked.

"Should I?"

Kurama took his human form.

"It's you!" Keara yelled, giving him a big hug. "I thought you were all demon. Why are you in a human body?"

"It's a complicated story. I'll tell you after dinner."

And he did. Every last detail from when he had said good bye to Sakura that fateful day to the day he got married to Botan.

"Why are you here Kurama? You wouldn't risk your life for just anything." Sakura asked him.

"I need to get into my vault."

You know where it is."

"I would like Keara to come with me. He added

"Very well then." Sakura said. "Keara, go get changed. Hurry up now."

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

"Keara, you're the only one I let in my vault."

Keara looked around. It was huge. Precious gems, gold, silver, jewelry and powerful weapons were all around her.

**_Kurama._**

**_Hiei? What's wrong?_**

**_I don't know. Kanu is in a lot of pain. I'm worried about the babies._**

**_I'll be right there._**

"Keara, we need to go. I'll bring you back later."

Keara nodded and they locked up the vault before going to see Kanu. She had been taken to one of the guest bedrooms. Kurama was in Youko form so he knew what was wrong right off. Hiei, Tami, and Haku were with Kanu.

"Hiei, something caused her to go into early labor. It might be too late for me to stop it and I don't know what the out come will be it the babies are born right now."

"Sir." Keara interrupted. "Let me try something. I think I know how to stop it."

"If you think you can help."

Keara nodded and went over to Kanu. She placed her hand on Kanu's head. Tears rolled down Kanu's cheeks. Suddenly they stopped and she was sleeping peacefully.

"She'll need to rest for a couple of days. I'll have them prepare rooms for you all."

* * *

"Father! Why did you do that to Kanu?" Keara asked angrily.

"What do you mean child?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You could have killed her, or the babies."

"Well that would have been too bad now wouldn't it?"

"I'm just glad my ESP powers have surpassed yours."

Haro slapped Keara in the face.

"You will NEVER speak to me like that again, understood?"

Keara's lip started to bleed and Youko stepped out from the shadows.

"And you Haro, will never lay another finger on Keara. If you do, you will have to deal with ME." Youko said approaching Keara. "Come with me beloved."

Keara followed her grandfather into the kitchen. He set some milk and cookies on the counter for her and handed her a container.

"What's this?"

"Put it on your lip. It should heal it."

She did as told and, sure enough, her lip healed. Keara thanked him and started to eat the cookies. She looked a bit sad. Kurama noticed this.

"Keara, how would you like to come live with me in Ningenkai?" he asked her. "You would get to see Nami and the others a great deal."

"Keara's eyes brightened. "Really? I can get out of this house? For good?"

Kurama nodded. "We're going home tomorrow. Get only what you need to take with you. You can get new things when we get home. you will need to stay in your human form when you are out of our house. Go and get your things ready to leave. I will talk to your father."

Keara stood up, inhaled her milk, and ran upstairs.

Kurama went and found Haro and told his "Son" what he had planned.

"You can't take my daughter away from me."

"She's my granddaughter and I won't let you abuse her."

"She's MY daughter. You can NOT tell me how to raise her."

"I'm not telling you how to raise Keara. I'm taking her away from you and if you try and stop me, I'll kill you, son."

Haro stormed off.

* * *

Kurama went back to the vault with Keara.

"Keara, I want you to take everything you want. I'm giving you the same amount of money that the other kids just got for the tournament they just won. I need to take some for Nami and Yasou as well. They will need it"

Keara looked around, grabbing things here and there. Kurama grabbed the last piece of the eye of truth. When Keara was done they left the vault and she grabbed her things to go. There was a portal opened by the mansion for them to go through. As soon as they got home they all rested. Hiei made Kanu stay in bed. There was one week left, which meant that she could have the twins at any time. Rei, Keara and Kane stayed with Hiei because Kurama and Botan were with Koenma. They were all in Tami's room.

"What do you think your mom's having? Keara asked.

"A boy and a girl, just like us." Tami replied.

"I still can't believe it's twins again." Haku added.

"I wonder what Nami's going to have." Kane said.

"They've got a lot of planning to do if they're gonna get married before she has it."

"I know they were talking about when we were in Makai. It's just gonna be friends and family so it'll be a small ceremony."

"I feel bad for Nami." Keara spoke up. "Kids cost a lot of money."

"Dad gave her and Yasuo some of the money he had in Makai before he left to see Koenma today." Kane told them.

"Speaking of gifts, I got some things out of the vault for you guys." Keara said as she got them out of her bag. She handed both Rei and Tami necklaces. Tami's was a flame. It shone in the light. Rei's was a silver snake wrapped around a katana.

"Do you like them?" she asked.

"They're gorgeous!" Tami said.

Keara got two more things out of her bag. She gave Haku a katana. It's hilt was black with red flames. Kane a packet of very rare and powerful seeds.

I have some things for the other 4 as well I just don't know when I'll see they to give them their gifts."

"We can go over there right now it you'd like." Haku said.

They made a couple of calls and decided to have a sleep ver and Lekio and Yasuo's place. Keara gave them their gifts and they thanked her.

"So Keara, got any plans for the weekend?" Lekio asked.

"Well I guess I have to get some clothes. I only brought 4 outfits with me. Grandpa said we'd go shopping but he's busy right now, so I dunno what I'm going to do."

"Why don't we all go shopping?" Nami asked. "Yasuo and I have to get some things for the wedding. We decided to have it in 2 weeks."

"2 WEEKS?" Tami asked, surprised at it being so soon.

"Since it's only a small thing, there isn't a lot of planning." Yasuo said.

"And this way Nami can have a nice dress and she won't grow out of it before the wedding." Taro added. "Both of the families talked about it this afternoon."

"Shopping sounds like fun, but you girls will have to help me. I don't really know what kind of stuff you wear in Ningenkai." Keara said.

"No problem there." Lekio said.

"We love to shop." Rei added.

"What'll us guys do?" Haku asked.

"3 words. Lots of bags."

All the guys groaned.

"This is why guys HATE shopping."

* * *

A/N: ok guys... I hope you like it... the computers don't like me so I had a hard time typing it all... oh well.... well give me your reviews and your ideas please


	13. new fire demons with a surprise?

****

A/N Ok everyone…I am very very very sorry about not updating… I have had a lot of problems. But, that's all over now… I hope… I'll try and update once a week from now on…. I lost my writter's block but I'd still like ideas ok

WARNING: this chapter may be a BIT graphic. No sex or anything…. You'll see when you read.

CH 13: 2 new Fire Demons… with a surprise?

Saturday came around faster than expected. The girls all got up and were ready to leave by 8, but the guys wanted to sleep in so they didn't leave until 9. The first stop they made was to get Nami's wedding dress picked out. All of the girls were excited, and all the guys just kept staring at the naked manicans.

**__**

WITH THE ADULTS

Since the kids were gone, the adults decioded to get together at Hiei's. Yukina and Keiko made lunch while the rest of tehm talked in the living room.

"so hiei, what's it like knowing that you're going to be a father again?" Kurama asked.

"Hn."

"He's not very excited about having to change diapers again." Kanu giggled.

"I remember when we had our second one." Yusuke said. "they were in different size diapers and I accidentally put the wrong one on Yasuo. Talk about disaster."

They all laughed.

"That's ok. Kurama accidentally put Kane in a dress." Botan stated. "He would have taken him out like that if I hadn't stopped him."

Kurama blushed. "It was an honest mistake. Could've happened to anyone."

"I never did anything like that." Hiei said in a cocky tone.

"Not with the REAL babbies," Kanu giggled, "but I seem to remember you getting Quite frustrated with those dolls."

**__**

FLASHBACK

BANG

Kanu went to the living room to see what the noise was. She found Hiei with one of the "practice dolls". He was taking the batteries out.

"Hiei, what are you doing?"

"Getting it to shut up!" he yelled.

"What was the bang?"

He pointed to the corner where he had thrown the other doll. Kanu giggled.

"You could have asked for help." She said sympatheticly as she picked up the other doll.

Hiei just glared at her.

**__**

END FLASHBACK

They all laughed at the sulking fire demon.

**__**

WITH KIDS

After they found Nami's perfect dress, they went to help Keara find some clothes. Several stores and numerous shopping bags later, they decided to stop for lunch. They ate in the mall.

"Keara, do you like all of your new clothes?"

"Yes, very much. When I was in Makai, I always dreamed of having friends, or even a sister, but after my mother died, I lost all hope." She explained.

"Well, now you have us! There's no need to be sad anymore." Nami said.

"Yeah and in April you'll be able to go to school and meet some new people." Tami added.

"How are you going to finish school Nami?" Keara asked, remembering her condition.

"Keiko's homeschooling me. I'm moving in with them after we get married. They have a bigger house and that way we can be close to both of our families." Nami said happily.

Yasuo and the other guys were in the arcade playing Dance Dance Revolution.

"What do you say we go join the guys?"

"Indeed. I'd love to show those guys up. We'll see who can dance better."

**__**

ADULTS

The adults had just finished lunch and were talking. The guys had a video game going. It was Crash Team Racing and yusuke was winning. Kanu had gone to lie down. They finished the first race and Hiei was sulking because he lost. Suddenly, he heard Kanu scream. He dropped everything and went upstairs, with the rest of the group following. When he got to their room, he saw Kanu hunched over on the floor with tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" He asked running to her side.

"I got up to go to the bathroom and my water broke."

Kurama ran in and helped hiei get her to the bed. Kurama checked her and he could see the first baby's head already.

"Oh crap!" He said. "Hiei, get towels, scissors and string. These babies are in a hurry."

Hiei's eyes widdened and he started running around for everything.

"Yukina, can you help me please?" Kurama asked her.

She nodded and went over to Kurama. By the time Hiei had come back with everything, the first baby was already half out.

"Good kanu, keep going."

**__**

KIDS

Leiko and Yasuo had just finished their competition at DDR and Haku and Tami were up next. They chose some of the faster songs since they had their father's speed. They were in the middle of the last song when they both stopped and looked at eachother.

"Did you feel that?" Haku asked his sister.

"Mom!" she replied, realizing what was going on.

The two got down off the game platform and noticed that they had drawn a crowd. They shoved past them and told the rest of the group what was going on. They got their things together and headed home.

**__**

ADULTS

"They're beautiful." Kanu said, exhausted from labor.

Hiei was holding both of his new babies. The oldest one had silverish while hair with darker blue streaks. It had hiei's eyey and Kanu's facial structure. The other one had darker blue hair with silverish white streaks, Kanu's eyes, and Hiei's facial structure.

"They're very beautiful but where did they get the blue hair from?" Keiko asked.

Kanu giggled weakly. "Hiei." She said. "His hair is such a dark blue, it looks black. I noticed ti one night when we were…"

"KANU!" Hiei cut her off.

They all alughed except Hiei. They decided to leave the 2 alone but they were gonna stay down stairs for a while incase they needed anything. The kids got to the house about 10 minutes later.

"Where's mom?" Tami asked.

"Upstaris resting.' Kurama told them.

"Can we go see the babies?" Kane asked.

Kurama nodded and they went upstairs. When they got to the room, Kanu was breast feeding one of the bebies. Tami and Haku went to see their mom. The rest stayed back to give Kanu some privacy.

"Hi mom." Tami said.

Kanu didn't look up from her new child. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"She?" Haku asked. "What's her name?"

"Shina." Kanu replied.

"Where's the other one?"

"With your father. Infact, it's time for us to switch off." She said as she broke the baby's grip on har and covered herself up. She handed Shina to Tami and told her to switch with Hiei.Before she took the sleeping baby to her father, she motioned for the others to come see her. They all came over and awed at the little ghirl. Tami went over to Hiei. He had just finished putting the other baby in a green sleeper.

"What did you name this one?" Haku asked.

"Mika, for the new moon that's dark, just like her hair."

"Mom had two girls?!" Haku was shocked.

Hiei nodded and handed Mika to Haku and took Shina from Tami.

Haku showed the rest of the group his other little sister.

"2 girls?" Yasuo asked.

"I was just as shocked as you." He replied.

"You're out numbered now." Kane laughed.

"That's ok." Haku said. "I have a feeling this one'll be a tomboy.

****

A/N: ok there it is… it wasn't that bad…. I've written worse… I hope you all like it… please review


	14. a joyous Occasion And Depressed Teen Dem...

****

A/N: ok well I'm on a roll here so I might as well type the next chapter…. I guess this one's just a bunch of catching up… I like it… it's full of fluff…. Read and find out

CH 14: A joyous occasion and Depressed Teen Demons

Getting used to 2 babbies in the house wasn't easy for Tami and Haku. Shina woke up twice every night and cried if it was too noisy. Mika on the other hand, slept the entire night. Durring the day, Mika cried if she wasn't held enough. Most of the time it was Haku that ended up holding her since she cried after a while with anyone else. Tami got up with her mom once a night for feeding since she was used to getting up to chech on Haku. Hse didn't have to do that much anymore because Haku usually had to put Mika to sleep and by the time he had her to sleep, he was so tired he just passed out on his bed. Every once in a while he'd fall asleep in the tree watching Rei, but when he did Tami left him alone so he could get a good night's sleep without being woken up by shina's screaming. The only other person that could hold Mika for an extended period of time was Nami, which was ok because it was great practice. Unfortunatly she couldn't be around all the time because she was starting to show a bit and the other kids in the neighborhood were out and aboutaround noon, which meant she had to stay the whole day when she did go over. As the final days before the wedding approached everyone was working vigerously to set things up and help Nami get her things packed. Keara was enjoying being around so many other people. She hated being cooped up in one place. Every once in a while she missed being able to turn into a demon and use her powers. around noon, which meant she had to stay the whole day when she did go over. As the final days before the wedding approached everyone was working vigerously to set things up and help Nami get her things packed. Keara was enjoying being around so many other people. She hated being cooped up in one place. Every once in a while she missed being able to turn into a demon and use her powers whenever she wanted. When that happened, Kurama set up an obsticle course in the woods for her to get all of her energy out. Rei was getting used to sharing a room and botan had come to terms with Youko's past. She treated her like she was her own daughter. It seemed like things were getting back to normal for the kids.

**__**

PASSING OF TIME

The wedding had gone smoothly and Nami looked Beautiful in had pale blue dress. They were eating dinner when all of the sudden, Nami started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Yasuo asked her.

"Nothing's wrong." She replied. "I'm crying tears of joy.when I found out I was pregnant I thought I had lost you forever. But then, you proposed. This is the best day of…" She stopped.

"Nami?"

She smiled and put his hand on her stomach. He felt a quick preasure and then he felt it again.

"Omigosh! Is that the baby?"

She nodded

Yasuo embraced his new wife. "I love you so much."

**__**

PASSING OF TIME

It was a week after the wedding and everyone was together at Kurama's for their weekly dinner. Nami was holding a sleeping Mika and Yasuo had shina so the other kids could have some time alone. Kanu looked at Hiei and he nodded. He kept an eye on the other kids.

**__**

ANOTHER ROOM

Haku and Rei were in Rei's room. They were sitting on her bed cuddling. Haku was tired from taking care of Mika so much. Rei missed spending time with him and wesn't sleeping well at night. She missed having Haku watch her sleep.

"Haku?"

"Hm?" He murmered, keeping his eyes colsed.

"What if we don't have time for eachother anymore? I'm so afraid we'll grow appart." Ashe said, tears forming in her eyes.

Haku opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Rei." He said, bending down and kissing her fears away.

Rei deepened the kiss. Haku ran his fingers through her hair. His soft, warm kiss and gentle touch were like paradise to her. She never wanted this moment to end. Reluctantly, Haku broke the kiss.

"Rei, I love you. Nothing will ever change that."

He brought his lips to hers once again. His kiss still sent chills down her back; just like it did the first time. They parted lips and Haku held her close. Being close to him like this made Rei feel as if nothing could hurt her. She felt happy, healthy, and most of all, complete. When they were appart there was this part of her that wanted to be with him and it left her with this longing that didn't disappear until they were together again. She cherished every second she had with him.

**__**

ANOTHER ROOM

Tami, Kane and Keara were listening to music and talking about odds and ends. "How does it feel having 2 new sisters?" Keara asked.

"I love it. Haku's exhausted from Mika though."

"I can tell." Kane said. "The other day when he had some spare time, he went to watch Rei sleep and he was so restless that when he finally DID fall asleep, he fell out of the tree. That never happened before the twins were born."

"You knew Haku slept in the tree?"

Kane Laughed. "Rei knew it too. We could snese you guys. It's just the connection I guess. Rei hasn't been sleeping as well as she used to because Haku's presence gave her this sort of peace. And I find myself waking up around the time you used to visit."

Keara giggled. "I wondered why you got up to go to the bathroom at the same time every night."

**__**

YET ANOTHER ROOM

Taro and leiko were watching TV in the game room. They were sitting on a couch. Leiko looked over at Taro and he looked depressed.

"What's wrong babe?" She asked him.

Taro sighed. "I just can't believe everything that's happened this year. I thought we would go to the tournament, catch the bad guys, go home, and everything would be fine. Instead, my sister was raped, is pregnant and now she's married and living next door. Mom's taking it pretty good and dad's being strong for me, even though I know it bothers him as much as it does me. I miss her so much leiko. I know it's only next door but she's my twin and we've NEVER been appart for more than a few days."

"Well I'll tell you something. She misses you too. She's sharing a room with me until the baby is born. We all thought that's what would be best. As soon as the baby's born she'll move into his room so he can help her. She told me she misses being able to talk to you whenever she wants."

"Tell her she can call me anytime she wants. I know it's not the same but at least it's something."

"Why don't you go down stairs and spend some time with her. That way you can tell her yourself."

Taro nodded and gave leiko a hug and kiss before going to be with his sister.

****

A/N: Ok folks… that's that…. The next chapter is gonna have a lot of surprises and suspence…. Please read and review


End file.
